True Leaders Never Know
by Rachelle Ryan
Summary: How Major Liam Neivelle Kincaid is seen by others


True Leaders Never Know   
  
Carl watched as the Resistance's leader took his position on the stage. Not many people had the presence that the Major extruded and he seemed oblivious to the effect that he had on people. Watching the Major slowly met the eyes of every person gathered Carl couldn't help but feel a deep respect for the man. Not many can make you believe whole heartily that no matter what he will guard your back, that what ever fails he will make sure your still around to carry on for the cause.  
  
Renee Palmer and her allies all like to think that the Major is just a figurehead. That he does not do any real work and that if he fell it would be no great loss other than to morale. But the fact of the matter is that he has been playing the secrets game far longer than she has. I think. Major Liam Neville Kincaid is no fool and any one who has seen him at work can see it. And I have I've seen the Major maneuver around Ms. Palmer's attempts of keeping him in the dark with finesse.   
  
  
Not too many people know the extent of the Major's part in the Resistance's continued existence but I do. I was there when he first took over the Liberation from Door's who couldn't plan jack shit. The Major has pulled strategies out of his hat time and time again to save the people that work for him. I've seen him analyze a cell leak find the traitor and use him as a disinformation agent with out ever tipping off the spy. I've seen him spot an incoming raid a mile away. The Major never takes the credit for what he does. He doesn't realize what he does is special. He just doesn't seem to realize how rare that is, how rare he is.   
  
Respect is something everyone associates with the Major not because the fear him like with Doors or even because they know the extent of what he does. They respect him because they know that he truly believes that the human race is what needs to be saved and that the Resistance is not a way to gain political power or money. They respect him because everyday he puts his life on the line so that we have the best chance possible to stop the Taleons. Because no matter what they know he truly cares, truly believes. Ms. Palmer and her flunkies don't understand that so we don't try to explain. She wonders why we treat the Major so warmly with such respect and admiration when we hardly ever see him and most of us don't even know who he is or what he looks like while she is always around and everyone sees her.   
  
The thing is Ms. Palmer doesn't see the lives that go into her planning just the objective. Sure she usually doesn't assign suicide missions but that's mostly because there are so few 'resources' available to her. I actually heard her say that once about the people she was sending out. She doesn't think about us when we die out there we were just doing our job and we died for the cause , her cause.  
  
Not the Major doesn't assign some bloody assignments it's just that, I know the Major grieves for every person that dies under his command. He knows the name of every person that lost their life for the cause since he became leader and he sends condolences to those that have family. The Major doesn't let it swamp him but I can tell that every time another person dies he feels more and more determined to make their sacrifice worth it. The Major knows that no matter the out come of our fight win or lose we still will have lost because there are no real winners in a war. It may not be offical but we are at war, at war for the fate of humanity. I feel the same way and so does the majority of the Resistance personnel.   
  
That's why we can never be more than cool to Ms. Palmer. She thinks when the Taleons are all gone all the problems and heart ache of what happened before will disappear too. That's why as the Major starts talking the crowd is suddenly hushed and they are so intent on his words. That is why we follow Major Liam Neville Kincaid. The Major is oblivious to these facts as most of the Resistance they have no words to describe why they follow him but deep down they all feel they way I do. They recognize the greatness in this man and that is enough.  
  
I Carl Johnson will probably never see the end of this war. Cell Leaders hardly last long at all. I've been pushing my luck surviving this long already. But I hope that the Major lives he's everything were fighting for and he is probably the most courageous man there is. I pray to god every day that he survives to see the end so at least one good man doesn't die. So that the fight really was for something. 


End file.
